realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Shapeshifters
Shapeshifters, often classified as their own species, are humans infected with a hollow disease. The disease, known as lycanthropism, can be contracted when a shapeshifter attacks a human when the shapeshifter is in their animal form; the disease is also passed onto the children of shapeshifters. Lycanthropism grants shapeshifters several abilities, but their most notable is their ability to transform into animals. Surpassing this, shapeshifters are also have abilities which physically make them stronger than mankind. History The history of shapeshifters began during the final decades of the First Age, when intelligent life in the realm of Idris cultivated the first villages and towns. Several unfortunate fishing villages on the southern coast of Arestoneiam were attacked by the god Okysus in an event now known as Okysus’ Raping. On top of pillaging and destroying property, Okysus raped several women and many of them became pregnant. Their children grew up in their villages, but once they reached their irst years of adolescents, they began transforming into animals. The village priest discovered that those who were turning into animals were the product of Okysus’ rape, and therefore they were branded as abominations and driven out of their villages. The children fled to the forest north of their homes, now known as the Whispering Woods. Little is known about their life in the Whispering Woods, but it’s predicted that because of their young age, it was almost impossible for the first generation of shapeshifters to control their transformations, and they attacked any humans they might have encountered. In the decades to come, shapeshifters grew in numbers, some growing to a few dozen and others staying in the single digits. During this period, the Northernalnds in Arestoneiam were at constant war with one another. Armies were failing and because of it, peasants were being called to fight, limiting the production at home and creating a dangerous cycle for the small kingdoms of the Northernalnds. Therefore, shapeshifter clans were hired by kings to fight for their interest. This caused shapeshifters to make more of their own kind so that they could keep their clan strength up and it formed rivalries between larger clans, such as the case between the Wolfshines and the Wolframs. When the Warring Clans period ended, the kings of the Northernlands stopped fighting, but the clans they once hired continued to hate one another. Several continued to fight, but when their battles destroyed their lands, the kings of the Northernlands assembled a force and drove the population south. Many clans traveled to Asaland and settled in the Kingdom of the Wintervale and Nordstrom where the population was scarce. They lived in harmony for several generations until shapeshifters grew troublesome with the Lords of Winter. There were several small battles between shapeshifters and the two kingdoms, but it ended when King Tobias Casterly carved out a piece of land and encouraged shapeshifters to move their for their best interest. The Wolfshines being the largest clan were given control, and since the bulk of the shapeshifter population in Idris have lived there. Abilities Shapeshifters possess several abilities including enhanced strength, stamina, speed, durability, and an accelerated healing factor which works twice as fast as a human’s. They’re immune to human diseases and diseases contracted by animals. However, shapeshifters are well-known for transforming into animals. How many animals a shapeshifter can transform into is dependent on how a shapeshifter obtained their abilities: if they were born a shapeshifter than they have three animal transformations, whereas if they’re bitten by a shapeshifter when a shapeshifter is in their animal state, they only have one. Weaknesses The abilities of a shapeshifter can be cancelled when they are pierced by Robustium Steel. Their enhanced abilities become humanlike as well as their healing factor. Shapeshifters are also weak to wolfsbane, a plant which makes them mindless and destructive when consumed. When a shapeshifter comes in contact with mountain ash, they’re met with the same vulnerabilities as they would with Robustium Steel, but in this case they grow weak. Cultural Division Shapeshifters in the west have generally subscribed to the customs and cultural systems of Asaland. Like the houses of the Eight Kingdoms, there are many clans of shapeshifters, each subscribing to a different cultural setting, some keeping the old ways and others possessing a modern taken, but for the most part the culture has adopted a sense on monarchy and feudalism. Wolfrun is ran by Clan Wolfshine, but different districts of the city are ran by different clans, where their clans live. Clans are in charge of taking care of the people of their district while also having those which serve the city. There are also some minor differences in shapeshifter culture and mankind's: houses have been replaced with clans; while there are different branches within a clan, clans seek to empower everyone in their clan, not just the main branch. The line of succession isn't always followed as well, such as the case with Jonathan Wolfshine who was adopted by the king before him because of his abilities. Though he wasn't the true born son of the King, nor the oldest male of his children, he was still named the King's heir. In the east, shapeshifter have stuck to their old customs. The clan is the largest body of government, whereas in the west it's the city or lordship. Every decision made is for the benefit of the clan and clan leaders aren't chosen on political merit, but by who is the strongest warrior. Shapeshifters in the east also don't settle in a single location for too long and are nomadic. They move all throughout the year, following migrations of other animals. Shapeshifter packs typically stay out of each other's way, though they aren't hostile towards one another. Public Relations Despite the fact that they have adopted humanity's modern culture and systems, shapeshifters are still scene Despite the fact that western shapeshifters have adopted most of humanity's cultural customs and systems, they are still seen as second-class citizens, even by peasants of the human race. Western shapeshifters have adopte Category:Creatures Category:Playable Creatures